


A Visit To Our Dear Memories

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Friendship, Gen, strictly gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: They have come a long way...





	A Visit To Our Dear Memories

**“Don** **’t walk in front of me** **… I may not follow**

**Don** **’t walk behind me** **… I may not lead**

**Walk beside me** **… just be my friend** **”**

**― Albert Camus**

—

“Umi-chan!” Honoka’s cheery voice said, she ran towards her friend, nearly tackling the poor archer in the process. “Ahaha….sorry!”

“You’re late for practice again,” Umi sighed, pointing to the other members who were resting. “What took you so unbearably long?”

“Mou~ Umi-chan! You’re so rude…” Honoka crossed her arms.

“Fine, what do you want?” Umi asked, Honoka dragged Umi near the railing on the rooftop and called Kotori over.

“Look!” Honoka pointed at the photo book she brought. “It’s us when we were younger!”

Kotori gasped a bit while Umi looked amused. It was them when they were younger.

“I remember one time when Honoka-chan attempted to jump over a puddle! You were flying!” Kotori said, chuckling. “Umi-chan was watching us two right Honoka-chan?”

“You were!” Honoka laughed. “Umi-chan was so shy!”

“I-I wasn’t!” Umi looked away in embarrassment. “ _I sound like one of us here_ _…_ ”

“Yes you were!” Kotori looked at Umi in the eye. “We were such cute children when we were younger….”

“Do you remember when Honoka made us climb that tree?” Umi asked, shaking her head. “It was dangerous but the view was amazing…”

“Honoka does come up with the best plans after all!” Honoka stood up, hands on her waist. “Right?!”

“I guess you can say that,” Umi shrugged, she found another picture that she found valuable. “That was when you two were playing ‘tag’ with the other kids…”

“Indeed we were!” Honoka said, smiling. “You were there as well! You were like our stalker when we were younger Umi-chan…”

“Hehe!” Kotori laughed at her friend’s presumption. “I don’t think Umi-chan stalked us though…”

“That’s just downright creepy,” Umi said, slightly shivering at the act that she was called a stalker.

“I know I know,” Honoka said. “That’s why I said you’re a stalker.”

“Ho-no-ka,” Umi smiled but it wasn’t just any smile.

“Eehhhh……” Honoka backed away from Umi in fear. “You’re not a stalker! But you still kind of are…”

“Get back here!”

“AHAHHHHHH!!!”

“What are those two doing?” Eli shook her head in disapproval.

“Apparently, Honoka-chan called Umi-chan a stalker,” Kotori approached the blonde. “I find it funny.”

“Why is Umi-chan a stalker nya?” Rin’s curious voice asked. “I never knew Umi-chan could be like that..”

“SEE?! THEY BELIEVE ME!!”

“RIN! YOU’LL PAY FOR BELIEVING IN HONOKA! WATCH OUT TONIGHT!”

“EH?!” Rin panicked slightly. Kotori approached the junior.

“Don’t worry,” Kotori smiled. “Umi-chan doesn’t kill people.”

“T-Then why did she threaten me n-nya?”

“Either way, we all know that they’re acting foolish again,” Maki sighed as she looked at her two seniors. “I expected more from this group..”

“What are you talking about Maki?!” Nico neared the girl. “What did you say?”

“You heard me didn’t you?” Maki shrugged. “Hmph.”

“Don’t you ‘hmph’ me!” Nico crossed her arms. “You aren’t going to leave are you?”

“Seriously?” Maki looked unimpressed from Nico’s assumption. “Seriously?”

“Now now you two,” Nozomi calmed the two down.

“I SWEAR UMI-CHAN I WAS JUST JOKING!”

“NO YOU WEREN’T!”

“EHHH!!!!!”

“GET BACK HERE!”

“NEVER!”

Kotori looked at her two childhood friends and smiled, “ _We have come a long way haven_ _’t we?_ _”_


End file.
